Why Do You Hate Me?
by My Name Is Your Name
Summary: Shane thinks Mitchie hates him! Why does he think that? 1-SHOT!


**Mama's hooommmeee! I'm back! Im going to right a quick oneshot,kk? It's about... Smitchie! I advise all my winx club readers to read this,as Camp Rock ff's are very good!**

"Mitchie,where are Harmony's jeans,"asked a very frantic Shane Grey.

"How am I supposed know?"she snapped from the kitchen where she was making breakfast for her,Harmony,their daughter,and Shane."I've been down making breakfast all morning!"

"Hey,why are you snapping at me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Shane yelled back. He was already having enough trouble with his kindergarten daughter, who has been running around the second floor,trying to not get dressed for school,while trying to put his own clothes on to get ready for a recording session at the studio for Connect 3,plus the interview with Hot-tunes. He didn't need to add an argument with his wife to his already full plate.

"I'm sorry,baby. I'm just really stressed for the interview with Hot-tunes today." she confessed,running her fingers through her pin-straight hair.

"It's OK,I forgive ya,"Shane yelled from Harmony's room. He had finally managed to catch her. Now all he had to do was get her dressed. Wonder how that'll work out...

"Next up is Mitchie Torres-Grey,with her husband,lead singer for Connect 3,Shane Grey!" Karen Newman yelled out to the audience in the Hot-tunes studio.

The crowd went wild as there favorite Hollywood couple walked onto the stage.

Mitchie and Shane walked onto the stage and took a seat at the couch,sitting opposite Karen.

"How've ya been doing,Karen?" Mitchie asked, being her usual friendly self,her nerves slowly fading away.

"The real question is,how've you been doing? I mean with baby smitchie number 2 coming along, and everything."

"Oh with the pregnancy? It's going just fine! The only thing I don't like about it the hormones!"she says,starting to laugh like a lunatic.

"What's so funny that it's got you laughing like a lunatic,Babe"? Shane asked,his lips tugging into a smile at the sight of wife.

"Nothing, popstar. It's just the hormones." Mitchie answered,her laughter subsiding,now replaced by a smile.

"Oh that's good,because you looked like your ribcage was going to burst Shane exclaimed,givingher a peck on the cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" They both turned around,blushing furiously,realizing that they were ,in fact,on Television.

"Once again, I would love to thank our special guest stars,Mitchie and Shane Grey! Let's give them a round of applause!"

The audience,plus Karen,burst into applause for the couple that was blushing furiously before them.

"Once again,thank you,Karen, for having on your show! We're honoured!" Mitchie exclaimed,still blushing,a smile on her lips.

"And that concludes todays shows,folks!"Karen exclaimed.

As soon as Shane gets up,Mitchie starts laughing like a lunatic.

"Hormones?" Shane asks,a smile playing at his lips.

"Nope!", Mitchie says popping the 'p',"It's you!"

The audience,plus Karen sees what shes talking about and start taking pictures and video taping the moment.

"What! What do ya mean?" Shane asks,obviously confused,and embarrassed by all of the sudden attention.

"Look! Your pants are ripped in the middle!" Mitchie says,starting up another round of laughter,while Shane is just standing there blushing.

"Hey,Babe,why do you hate me?" Shane asked Mitchie.

They had been home for an hour and were just watching Hot-tunes,when the interview from earlier came on.

"I don't hate you popstar!" "It's _rock_star" "Whatever! But anywayz,what in your crazy _pop_star WHAT in your crazy _pop_star mind made you think that?" Mitchie asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well let me list the three reasons you made me ask that.  
" You yelled at me for no reason today."

"I was stressed!"

"2. You _humiliated _national television today."

"I thought I was helping!

You keep calling me _popstar _even though I hate it!"

"Honey,let me list the _one_ reason where you're wrong in all of this."

"Which is?"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY,FUN,LOVABLE,NOT TO MENTION KISSABLE, _POP_STAR!"

I **HOPE YA LIKED! HUGS AND AIR KISSES(REAL KISSES R OVERRATED IF YOUR NOT DATING OR ARE ENGAGED/MARRIED)**


End file.
